I've fallen in love with you
by J. Hillstone
Summary: Song fic SiriusMarlene com a música I've fallen in love with you da Joss Stone. Meu presente de Natal pra vocês!


**I've fallen in love with you**

Marlene McKinnon encontrava-se perdida. Perdida em seus pensamentos. Pensava nele. No que podia fazer e no que não mais adiantava. Pois, afinal, não havia como lutar com aquilo.

_I've fallen in love with you  
Please, tell me, tell me what else was there to do_

Estava tão concentrada que sequer percebeu a presença de certo maroto.

Sirius Black chegou, vagarosamente, sentou-se ao lado da bela garota, e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Lene, como era chamada pelos amigos, levou um susto.

Mas não só por ter sido tirada de seus devaneios, mas também pela pessoa que se encontrava presente ao seu lado, nos jardins de Hogwarts, na neve.

Sirius tinha um bonito sorriso estampado no rosto. Um sorriso sincero, que a cada segundo se aproximava mais dos lábios rosados de Marlene.

_When feelin lips like yours And looking into eyes like yours_

Talvez não seja tão difícil assim estar apaixonada por Sirius Black, certo? Marlene se perguntava, enquanto se separava lentamente do moreno. E a essa altura não adiantava mais negar.

_Oh, I might as well face it  
Cause it's true  
Yes, I've fallen in love with you_

A Sirius também só restava admitir. Admitir que desde o momento em que vira Marlene se apaixonara. E que, a cada dia, desejava mais e mais poder tê-la em seus braços.

Lene, confusa, tentou se desvencilhar dos braços fortes de Sirius, que a abraçava com ternura. Mas não obteve sucesso. Sirius era, indubitavelmente, mais forte.

_Oh, my beating heart wants you  
And my empty arms need you  
Don't you go, please stay  
And never try to send me away_

Muitos poderiam pensar que aquele era só mais um amor da adolescência, mas os dois sabiam perfeitamente que não eram.Tinham se apaixonado.

_I've fallen in love with you  
I've fallen in love with you_

Sirius e Marlene sempre foram amigos, embora brigas fossem freqüentes. Na noite anterior, brigaram, brigaram feio, mas, como sempre, fizeram as pazes. E Sirius a abraçou, abraçou fortemente. E os dois sentiram a mais pura satisfação ao estar perto, bem perto, de quem amava.

_I've fallen in love with you  
And you've just got to feel the same way too  
When you embraced me last night  
Lord knows it was pure, such pure delight_

E agora lá estavam eles.Abraçados, novamente.

_Oh, my beating heart wants you  
And my empty arms need you  
Don't you go, please stay  
And never try to send me away_

Sim, estavam completamente apaixonados.E nada nem ninguém poderia mudar isso.Estavam os dois, sentandos na neve, à beira do lago, numa manhã fria de domingo.

_Oh yes, my love  
Oh yes, my love  
My darlin  
I've fallen in love with you  
I've fallen in love_

Haviam se apaixonado, lentamente. Mas de modo intenso, até que um se tornasse parte do outro.

_I've fallen so deep in love you see  
Until you become the very soul of me_

Queriam poder falar. Expressar o que sentiam. Mas nenhuma palavra saía de suas bocas. Apenas queriam continuar abraçados, para sempre.

_Let me tell you something,  
I don't care who knows anyway  
All over, hey, all over my face it shows  
Said I'm talkin bout love this time  
Oh, yes I am_

Os dois sabiam perfeitamente que, por mais que brigassem, ou até que se separassem, continuariam se amando. Pois não era uma paixonite qualquer. Era amor verdadeiro.

_And you know what?  
It's not a schoolgirl crush_

Não se sabe ao certo quanto tempo Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon ficaram ali.

_Ooh, baby, yea  
Oh my beating heart wants you  
And my empty arms need you  
Don't you go, please stay  
And never try to send me away_

E, novamente, lábios se uniram.Talvez aquele tenha sido o beijo mais apaixonado que deram, mas com certeza não foi o último.

_My beating heart wants you  
And my empty arms need you  
Don't you go, please stay  
And never try to send me away _

I've fallen in love with you  
I've fallen in love with you  
I've fallen in love with you  
I've fallen in love with you  
I've fallen in love with you  
I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love with you  
I've fallen in love

* * *

**N/A: Oiiiii! Decidi postar a song antes do Natal, porque algumas pessoas me disseram que iam viajar e talz... então, aqui estou eu. Mas considerem como um presente de Natal adiantado, beleza? Porque, sinceramente, achei que ela ficou tão fofinha. É com a música _I've fallen in love with you_ da _Joss Stone._E eu aconselho a também ouvir a música, que é simplesmente linda. Então, é isso aí... Deixem suas opniões clicando no já muito conhecido botão sexy e roxo, lilás, azul ou sei lá o quê, mas dá no mesmo. Gostaram? Odiaram? Repugnaram? Simpatizaram? Nem leram mas mesmo assim querem dizer que parece uma porcaria? Então, deixem reviews!!**

**Beijos, J.Hillstone**


End file.
